The present disclosure relates to a cradle apparatus, and more particularly, to a cradle apparatus having a sound output function.
In the related art, as a cradle apparatus for electronic devices, various kinds of cradle apparatuses are suggested. This kind of cradle apparatus allows an electronic device to be placed thereon, and further, when an electronic device is placed thereon, a connector provided to the placing surface is inserted into a connector of the electronic device so that the cradle apparatus is electrically connected to the electronic device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-166951).
In this configuration, the cradle apparatus may, for example, supply power to the electronic device to charge the electronic device or may relay the electronic device to an external device to establish communication between the electronic device and the external device.
In addition, as a cradle apparatus for a digital audio player (hereinafter, referred to as DAP), there is a speaker-attached cradle apparatus which has right and left speakers provided at the front surface of a casing so that a music supplied from the DAP is output through the speakers.